Harry and Draco The cupboard affect
by Absters the great
Summary: WARNING- HarryxDraco.    It's only a short one off  I got bored and yeah  and they only kiss, and no detail or what not  this is pretty much just to practise writing techniques to be honest  so yeah, it's safe to read :P


Harry sat next to his loyal ginger friend, looking over his freckly face that was crippled in concentration. Harry placed down his book and rolled his wand from one hand to the other in a lazy fashion. The common room was warm around them, the only noise between them was the crackling of the blazing fire kept at bay under a grid. The occasional piece of ash fluttered to the crimson carpet under the lavish furniture, hissing for the briefest of moments before silencing and cooling. The fire reflected off the glasses Potter wore, slowly slipping down his nose in fatigue. The eyes beneath the spectacles saw none of the surrounding room as they dragged themselves across the walls, glazing over as thoughts swept through his mind.  
Draco, in the room's Slytherin counterpart, did the same. Crabbe and Goyle had long since gone to bed, leaving their silent master to his thoughts having learnt from years of this behaviour that disturbance would result in hideous consequences. The Slytherin room only differed in colour. A deep, eerie green coated the upholstery as a pose to the warm, courageous red of Gryffindor. Absently, Malfoy drummed his fingers on the leather arm of the sofa he lay sprawled across. His trade mark sneer had fallen away from his face, allowing it to soften into no emotion whatsoever, negative or otherwise. His hair had fallen from it's perfectly placed, almost white doo in a tousled way. Somehow, across the school building, Potter and Malfoy's thoughts entwined and mixed, both fixated on the same thing.

~twenty two hours previously~

"God damn you Malfoy!" both Harry and Draco stood in the darkness, pounding heavily against the thick oak door.  
"Damn _me_ Potter?" Anger raised in both teenagers' voices as their yelling increased. "You're the one out of bed at this hour illegally!" Harry turned to face Malfoy, giving up on the door he had been hammering on with all the force in his upper body.  
"And _you're _the one, who dropped both of our wands, that side of the store cupboard!" Draco fell against the wall with his shoulders, slumping to the dusty floor with a groan. In the thick darkness of the cupboard, the blonde's breathing cut through to Harry in harsh raging puffs. Harry tried to ignore how comforting it was. The only just standing male glanced at him luminous watch. Well past two in the morning, and surprisingly warm for it.  
"I'm so tired." Lazily, Potter attempted to collapse next to Malfoy, although his actual action differed from his intentions.  
"What the hell Potter?" A now sat on Draco spluttered, glaring angrily at his newest accessory's black outline, perched, startled, on his lap. Colour rushed to Harry's cheeks as his head tilted towards his human chair, suddenly not feeling sleepy at all. "Just because you're tired does not mean you can sleep on me!" Draco gave a frustrated grunt, or at least that had been what he hoped for.  
"I didn't mean to..." mumbled Potter, whose cheeks were now red with embarrassment, slid off of the Blonde's comfortable lap. Draco was suddenly hit by a realisation of how much he like the feeling of his enemy in his lap. His eyebrows shot up at himself, silently scolding his thought pattern. Such thoughts were not ones he wished to endure.  
"What's the time, Potter?" Harry could hear the snide sneer in Malfoy's tone, but the venom was over exaggerated, rendering his hatred unrealistic. Harry picked up on this, but none the less answered in his usual, sarcastically cheery way.  
"It's just gone two, Malfoy. Any more light questions you wish to lace with hatred? We have a long time to kill, and being taunted just makes time fly." Even Harry's voice rolled its eyes with that remark.  
Draco Malfoy remained silent for what seemed like hours to them both, but what could only be a few minutes.  
"I do have one question, Potter." His voice cut through the silence, honestly sounding curious, and something else lurked in his tone; hesitance, or perhaps even fear. Harry wasn't sure.  
"Hit me, Malfoy." Came the sigh from deep in his chest, trying desperately to not sound unnerved by Malfoy's change in tone. Draco tilted his head towards Harry. Silence again until the Blonde ran his tongue over his dry lips.  
"Why did you get off?" Harry blinked and stared at him, completely gobsmacked.  
"What?" He managed to let out a startled shriek, eyes like moons in shock.  
"I mean... Urm..." Malfoy's voice wavered slightly, "I didn't say that you had to get off..." Harry blinked.  
"You said, and here's a direct quote, Malfoy 'Just because you're tired, doesn't mean you can sleep on me'" Harry nodded as he said it, getting back to his age old dealing-with-Malfoy tone.  
"True..." began the unbearably posh blonde man, making some sort of movement, only alerting Harry by the sound of trousers scratching along the floor. "But you weren't sleeping."  
Every inch of Harry's being panicked from the tips of his messy hair to his toes. Shock and confusion crept into his head, along with a hundred and one questions.  
"Malfoy, you're delusional. I'm not your precious Pansy, so stop flirting." Harry stood quickly, and as he did, his leg brushed Draco's hovering hand. He hissed under his breath.  
"You know I hate her, Potter." Spat Malfoy, quickly pulling back his hand and pretending as though the contact had never occurred. "She's a stupid, whining fan girl and you know it. Never associate me with her again, Potter." For the first time in the cupboard, the contempt in Draco's voice was genuine.  
"Fine, fine, alright." muttered Harry, drowsiness and fatigue dripping from his voice. "I'm too tired for this now." He checked his watch again. Half an hour had managed to push past in the time they had spent in the closet.  
"Is it true, Harry?" Spoke Malfoy's upper class voice from the floor.  
"Is what true?" Harry yawned. He leant against the door, eyes drooping closed and his tangled black hair fell in front of his glasses. Any other time he would have brushed it aside to clear his vision, but in the gloomy early morning light, it would have aided his sight second to none.  
"That you're closeted." Harry's neck bristled and his eyes shot open wide in shock. He parted his lips to say something, but as he did the door swung open with a bellowing creak, sending Harry face first to the floor at the feet of the Potion's Master.  
"Well well. I knew you'd have something to do with the wands on the floor, Potter. 100 points from Gryffindor." Harry picked himself off the floor, ridding the dirt from his clothing and, with a single, silent swipe he retrieved his wand from Snape. Then, robe flailing out behind him in deep swirling arcs, Harry Potter stalked away.

Harry was quiet the following day, when the fire had died and the sun rose on the common room, nothing seemed to get though to him, and his absentness was beginning to annoy Ron no end.  
"Come on Harry, mate, show some interest! Neville's just blown up a toad for Christ's sake!" He proclaimed, leaning across to get a better look at Neville's horror stricken, blood coated face.  
"That's me homework gone up in tatters" He wailed, stalking off to the bathroom to clean up.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and lazily murmured a charm to clear up the blood.  
"Listen Harry," Her know it all tone that drove most people to distraction cut through to Harry. "You've got to tell us what's happened. We're worried Harry." Ron nodded in agreement and looked at his messy haired friend. Harry just looked at them blankly.  
"Nothing happened, and if it had, it isn't any of your business." His voice had a certain hiss to it. Nothing had happened though, of course it hadn't. He'd been locked in a closet. Nothing happened in the closet. Accept how did he know...?

Draco, on the table opposite Gryffindor, hadn't taken his eyes away from the back of Harry's head the entire breakfast.  
"Hello Draco," trilled Pansy, placing a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, making him jump out of his daydream. The blonde looked up at her and glared at her with an intensity that could extinguish the sun.  
"What do you want?" His voice was slow, steady and snide; not much different from his usual voice, yet there was something about the way he spoke... something that was just too dismissive... too sad. Even Pansy knew it would have been ridiculous to attempt to persue her quest further, and she sunk back into the shadows beneath his gaze. Draco, lacking expression still, lay his gaze back on Harry's head.  
"Oi, Draco, you planning on eating anything?" Malfoy didn't even see who had asked him that.  
"Am I not allowed to be left alone to my thoughts?" He damded as he stood. "All of you; imbeciles! Leave me alone!" He gathered his cloak around him and, with a glance at Harry that caught his eye, Draco ran.

Harry felt like someone had ripped open his stomach, removed his innards and presented them to him, then put them back, just so he could get a sick feeling in them. He must have visably paled; either that or Hermione could read emotions better than Harry had first expected.  
"Go on Harry, we know." Harry blinked at her, but Ron pushed his shoulder slightly. "Go on. I don't agree with your taste in guys, but-" Hermione cut him off with a glare.  
"How do you know...?" Hermione just shook her head and pointed towards the door. Harry nodded and stood, running after Draco.

The hall's silence was shattered by Potter's feet pounding on the marble floor boards and his heavy panting. He stopped when he heard his name being said behind him.  
"Potter." Harry turned to look at a red eyed Draco.  
"You've been crying." Draco went to protest, but Harry stopped him dead in his tracks by placing his hand on his jaw and wiping away a tear with a brush of his thumb. "Please don't cry." Draco looked up into the deep dark eyes of Harry Potter; which creased into a comfortingly smile. Draco jumped slightly as he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist.  
"Harry..." He began, a blush forming on his pasty white face. For once, Harry had left Draco absolutely speechless.  
"Shh." Said Harry, and placed his lips against Draco's, locking them in a bubble of momentary bliss, completely cut off from the world.  
"So," began draco, smirking up at Harry, "I was right about you?" Harry just grinned and kisses him once more.


End file.
